Fearing the Answer
by Roxius
Summary: Ui has to confirm once and for all if she could ever have a chance with her sister...and the results were the ones she had both feared and expected. One-sided Ui X Yui. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: I was busy with alot of homework (they really pile it on near the end of the year), some new books, prom and my new i-pod to have written any new fics recently...but now I'm back.

WARNING: CONTAINS ONE-SIDED LESBIAN INCEST.

* * *

"Um...onee-chan...?"

"Mmm?"

"Um...is...is there anyone you like at school?"

Yui Hirasawa paused in the middle of fervently devouring her noodles, and glanced up at her younger sister, who had become red in the face. Seemingly embarrassed, Ui nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt, although Yui was unfortunately too dim to take any notice in this.

"Sure!" Yui exclaimed cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear, "There's lots of people I like at school! There's Nodoka-chan, Mio-chan, Ritsu-chan, Mugi-chan, Azusa-chan, Sawako-sempai-"

Ui suddenly held up her palm to cut Yui off. "N-No...I meant...is there anyone you LIKE at school...?" Ui physically cringed as she forced those words out; she was afraid to hear exactly what her older sister's answer would be. Tapping the tip of her chin, Yui titled her head back slightly as she tried to think of an appropriate response. This was the first time she had ever been asked such a thing.

"...No," Yui shook her head, "There's no one I'm particularly interested in at the moment..."

Ui let out a heavy sigh of relief. 'Oh, thank goodness...she isn't taken yet...that means, I might still have a chance...a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless...'

"...Although all of the other girls in the light music club seem to have fallen in love with each other now,"

Ui had somewhat always suspected this about the other members of the light music club, yet she acted surprised anyway. "R-Really...?"

"Yeah. Mio-chan and Ritsu-chan came out about their relationship just recently, and lately Mugi-chan and Sawako-sempai seem to be alot closer. I'm not sure about Azusa-chan, though...she told us that she has a boyfriend, but Ritsu-chan made a remark about how her boyfriend probably lives 'in her imagination', so now I'm not so sure...it's still a bit weird for me to see my friends kissing in public, though..."

"...I see..."

The two sisters returned to their food, but Yui rose her head again three minutes later with a question of her own now.

"Hey, Ui-chan...do you know what it's like?"

"What's what like, onee-chan?" Ui asked softly.

"Kissing a girl, I mean...what's it like? Ritsu-chan says it's way better than kissing a boy, but...if that's true, I wanna try it for myself!!!"

Ui's heart suddenly skipped a beat. "You...you want to kiss a girl...?"

"I suppose," Yui cocked her head slightly to the side "Just to try it...and see if Ritsu-chan was really telling the truth or not..."

The heat slowly began to rise to Ui's cheeks once again; this might really be her chance! "W...Well, if you really want to see what's it like...then I...then I won't hesitate from willingly sacrificing my first kiss if it'll aid you in your pursuit for knowledge-"

"Hmm...maybe Nodoka-chan will let me kiss her!!" Yui said aloud to herself, a starry-eyed look in her eyes. Ui was about ready to bang her head against the table out of sheer frustration; why did her sister have to be so ridiculously dim-witted?

"O-Onee-chan...you...you know...I'm a girl, too..." Ui spoke up in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, of course I know that, Ui-chan!!" Yui replied, chuckling. She didn't seem to get the hint.

"Then," Ui clenched her fists so tightly that it began to hurt, "Then...why can't you kiss me...? I'm right here, onee-chan...I'll do anything for you, no matter what it is...so...why won't you kiss me?""

Yui's grin never faltered. "Well...it's because we're sisters, of course, Ui-chan...that'd just be really awkward if we kissed, y'know? I would never put you through that kind of weird situation..."

Ui suddenly felt a sharp, nagging pain in her chest. '...I knew it...I knew this would be her answer...I just knew it...then why do I still feel so heartbroken over it?'

"...Besides, you're way too much of a sweet, well-mannered girl to be interested in something like that, I'm sure...hee hee hee..."

Yui burst out into laughter, like it was all just some big, hilarious joke. Ui threw her head back, and as she laughed in such a loud joyous manner, light streams of tears started to trickle slowly down her flushed cheeks, hitting the wooden floor with a tiny PLOP. Her heart was aching so badly; she was afraid that it might literally explode out of her chest. She was crying and laughing at the same time, yet her older sister was too oblivious to even notice something as obvious as this.

'Onee-chan...why do you have to hurt me like this...? Why can't you see...I love you more than I should? I don't want to be your sister...I want to be your lover!'


End file.
